


[podfic] Energizer

by Annapods



Series: Stop the World anthology [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Accelerator Play, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Edgeplay, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Restraints, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 22:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: She’s so hard. She’s been hard for so long, driven to her peak again and again, her release dangling just in front of her, almost within her reach. And every time it gets snatched away at the last moment, sending her back with barely a taste of relief as she’s built up all over again.00:09:52 :: Written bySmokeopossum.





	[podfic] Energizer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Energizer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976733) by [smokeopossum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeopossum/pseuds/smokeopossum). 



 

 

**Streaming and download (mp3):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ebubqfklvq8smrm/%5BOW%5D%20Energizer.mp3?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1_eoTVQtN1X34zDjLKl4t5AKdj3vSolHK)

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

**Notes:** This is the fifth podfic of Stop the World, a (soft) femdom anthology.  
Thanks to Smokeopossum for giving me permission to podfic this work!

 

 


End file.
